Rei
by bauhinias
Summary: She was older, wiser and once more powerful than he - this is what made her right about her brother being stupid. / OC-based - will follow parts of the Bleach anime from (almost) the beginning. Relationships later on; ratings are subject to change due to the occasional bout of ex-lovin'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Music: I'm God, by Clam's Casino

disclaimer: i don't own bleach, otherwise i wouldn't be writing fan fictions x.x apart from rei, all information belongs to tite kubo

* * *

It was on these stormy nights that she would contemplate the options put onto her by fate and the powers that be. Her normally obsidian hair was darkened further with moisture, touching her waist as the water weighed it down. Her silvery-grey eyes glimmered in the darkness. Her legs were encased in skin-tight leggings that were sticking to her skin, and the clothing on her upper body left her shoulders and back exposed, forming some kind of dark grey bandage-like wrapping around her torso. As lightning struck trees and telephone poles in the distance, her silver rings danced on her fingers. Metallic tunnels ran through her earlobes accompanied by several glimmers of silver dotted along her ears. She chewed on her tongue bar, the rhythm of her thoughts echoed by the small tinkling sounds her jewellery made when her thought pattern changed. She was relaxed on this rooftop, her eyes drifting up to the patches of stars visible between heavy rain clouds.

It was a hundred years since she had seen him; by now, he was grown and, by all accounts, a very respected, powerful yet stuffy captain. Even she had to admit that she expected her brother to be a breathtakingly handsome man; with their noble breeding, was it conceivable to expect any less from either sibling?

Of course, he was still young when she left. They were close, though. In their own argumentative, sibling-like way, they were very close. Being older than he and having achieved much more than he had at that time, in those years it was very much the highlight of her day when she threw such achievements in his face. As cruel as this may be to an outsider, within this relationship it was important: it only pushed him to be stronger. After all, Yoruichi and herself were mere girls and them besting him would never do even if he looked at his sister as more of a mother figure.

She had no doubt that he was more powerful than she, at least in terms of a zanpakuto. Her pride, however, never gave up the claim of being the older, and therefore wiser sibling. She decided that he was stupid. Giving up the blood relation of his first (and most likely final) wife for the sake of upholding the law is stupid. Maybe it was her countless hours with Yoruichi that made her feel this way, but she was older, and therefore wiser, which made her right, which made him stupid.

Her thoughts decided to stray back to her brother, and the circumstances of which she left. The hold of the Kuchiki clan was almost immeasurable within the Soul Society, and with the right leverage they could achieve anything short of owning Central 46 themselves. She was almost positive that he wasn't privy to the true manner of which she left the Seireitei. She pondered over their relationship; it was a relationship that took every ounce of her resolve to put behind her. Watching his progress throughout the years, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was going to surpass her someday.  
'_He probably already has,' _she thought, with a chuckle of bemusement. She knew back then that he would be fine without the knowledge of her circumstances. He was very young, after all; after the loss of his parents and how he handled that pain, she knew that in dealing with the loss of his sister he would just push himself further. In a cruel and detached way, she had very almost done him a favour. He was also far too narrow-minded to put the effort into understanding, which, along with his temper, was one of his greatest flaws.

Although, her faith and pride in her brother wasn't enough to cloud her judgement in his character regarding certain circumstances. She wasn't going to let her brother be an idiot, and lose the living link between himself and his (presumably beloved, seeing as they never met) deceased wife for the sake of upholding a damn extremist law. The thought left a bad taste in her mouth, and goaded a physical reaction in the form of a head shake from her body. She very much disapproved of his orderly path, but then again, with the exception of Hisana, he never knew any different. She debated whether she could really blame him. He really was clueless. She really should have taken him drinking with her.

Her eyes drifted down to her phone. Her eyes turned steely as her resolve to protect him lifted her to a new level of determination, and she decided in that moment that this instance of stubbornness and stupidity would not bring the ruin in his emotional state. She needed to protect him from this.

With that thought, she grew painfully aware of the weapons weighing against her small body. The zanpakuto tucked in her boot suddenly felt heavy, and the larger twin was heavy on her lap. She her right hand gently gripped the hilt of the sword, feeling the soft material encasing the hilt. With a small push of reiatsu, she removed the sheath and manouvered it so it was held by two fingers; her left hand reached into an obscure corner of her wrappings and pulled out her phone as her thumb began the mechanical journey of looking through contacts. Two names caught her eye; it gleamed at the sight of one, whilst her thumb moved to send a message to another.

'_Put some dinner out for when I get home. I'll wander around for an hour or so before I come back, so you can be ready. ;) I'll see you soon. X'_

She looked over the message and decided that it would be far too much trouble to elaborate further. She sent it, and went back to the original person of interest.

_Kukaku._

Her gaze flickered over the silver watch on her wrist, taking note of the time. Pushing herself to her feet, she pushed out her zanpakuto and turned it in the air; a whirl of colours appeared before her and rearranged itself into a door. She paused for a minute, her thought process far too rushed to make any sense of before she shrugged and prepared herself for her jourey though the Dangai. After all, she only had four minutes.

* * *

Hello babies!

So this is my first published fan fiction written to alleviate a bad mood. Heh. I have an idea on who I want my character to end up with, although it's not for certain yet – there will probably be appearances of ex-loves and all that seeing as this is supposed to be more of a journey through her life as opposed to her journey though love. Please leave a review; it would be lovely to have some feedback and even motivation for writing this. Any ideas or suggestions would be welcome too! I'm kinda wingin' it here. :D

I really wanted to write a Bya/OC, but I wanted to explore his character a bit more and perhaps create a more personable side later on whilst figuring out how to write him from an outsider's perspective. Writing from the perspective of family allows me to explore more sides.

I hope you enjoyed. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Music: Evil Beauty, by Blackmill

disclaimer: i don't own bleach, otherwise i wouldn't be writing fan fictions x.x apart from rei, all information belongs to tite kubo

* * *

It was pretty easy sneaking into the Seireitei. Her coming through the Senkaimon obviously brought some kind of alarm throughout the Seireitei, but she was long gone before they got to her. Jidanbo's size was very much an advantage for a little grey fox like herself; it was night time, and it was very much a waiting game to get inside. After a few hours, the inevitable drunk and unawares Shinigami making a visit to a bar in Junrinan stumbled through the small door within the main western gate, and she simply slipped past their legs before sliding straight back into the darkness. Her coat was soft, and shiny; it was a dark grey, allowing her camouflage in the clear, summery Seireitei nights.

Of course, she was here before the others. She had felt Byakuya's presence in Karakura, and she knew by Ichigo's fading reiatsu that Rukia was probably gone too. Her recklessness never allowed her time to think until after she did what she wanted to do; in this case, her objective was to get into the Seireitei undetected. She had come to the decision two days after she felt the disappearing reiatsu. She did it, so now she was bored. Really bored.

She made her way into a storage shed. After all, for all of her minxy ways, she didn't want anyone to come across her naked. After getting dressed, she looked at her phone, heaving a sigh when she saw the message that awaited her.

'_Where the hell are you going you dumbass?! Why the hell should I make dinner for you if you're just ditching us again! You best not get yourself killed or we'll bring you back and send you into the pits of hell ourselves! Dumbass!'_

'What a lovely message to receive. Bastard,' she muttered, drawing an amused chuckle from her zanpakuto.  
_'Well, master, you do know how to choose them don't you?'  
_'Shut your face.'

She debated dropping a message to Kukaku. It might be a good idea, if things were going to go the way she thought they would. To be honest, she didn't have much of an idea beyond the possibility of the human boy coming to save Rukia.

'I wonder if she knows about me,' she thought, 'Byaboo's probably erased all memory of me by now, though. It's been over a hundred years.'

A small pang of guilt assaulted her senses, before she shook her head and concentrated on the task at hand. She focused on her phone and typed out a message to her friend.

_'Hey, stranger. I'm finally around again. I have a feeling Yoruichi will be soon too. Let me know if she comes? I'll drop by when my business is sorted. Miss you!'_

If she knew Kukaku at all, she wouldn't be getting a reply for a while. The girl never drifted away from her fireworks and tormenting her brother, but nevertheless it was worth a shot. As soon as the boy come, she knew that security would be amped up a whole lot so her only time for sleep would probably be now. The only reason why she wasn't chased was purely because they had not detected any further intrusion on her part. Yet.

Slipping her phone back into her wrappings, she pulled out a reiatsu-blocking cloak from behind her back and slipped it on before changing forms and curling up into a ball in the corner underneath her makeshift blanket.

'_It's at times like these that I feel sad that I have to give credit to Urahara for his handy inventions.'_

* * *

'This shack is a piece of crap,' was the first thing she thought of when she woke up. It had cracks in the ceiling that let the sun shine through, awakening her from her peaceful slumber.

If she wasn't bored before, then by God she was bored _now_.

It had been three days, and there was still no sign of anyone arriving. She had been holed up here for three frigging days, with the exception of going for quick baths and wanders in the night. Other than that, she either slept or meditated.

She was _bored_.

It wasn't long before she felt the vibration of her phone against her chest. It was always a strange sensation, and never failed to incite a jolt into the woman. Pulling it out from her cleavage, she read the message.

'_I hear that the Ryoka are here.__ Why can't you come here you bitch?'_

The gracefulness of Kukaku never failed to amuse. She almost laughed out loud before she realised it was daytime and she checked herself before typing a message back.

'_I'm already in._'

She knew that Kukaku would know what she meant. Kukaku's cannon would bring them all in, so she lay back debating what she should do. A thought crossed her mind, so she erected a small barrier around herself and lit herself a cigarette. Kukaku always brought out that side of her.

And as she dragged the smoke into her lungs, she felt sad that she had managed to get into the Seireitei so easily. Being sneaky was never a challenge for her, but how much have they let themselves go since when she was around? It was a walk in the park, but so much less amusing. She closed her eyes.

'Frigging hell I'm bored.'

* * *

She was elated. She wanted to sing and dance on the heavens, but it felt far too early for that. Something was finally happening!

She felt them coming. It didn't take long for her to find them, seeing as she had stuck by the Western Gate anyway knowing that that would be the place the Ryoka would appear. Getting past the Shinigami during the day was harder, but manageable. Her single tail waved leisurely as she stood in the shadows of one of the buildings in front of the gate. Her eyes were shining with glee as she spotted the dark cat beyond the gate, her face twisted into an expression of panic as Ichimaru-Taicho pushed his attack on Jidanbo. It was when the fair captain was distracted that she decided to poke her head into the sun, the tip of her bushy tail joining it. Her eyes were like black diamonds in the sun, and Yoruichi's eyes caught the eyes of the grinning fox in the shadows. For a just a fleeting second, Yoruichi contemplated on the absurdity of the two fox-like beings in her sights; one friendly with an expression of pure joy, and the other with a similar but more sinister grin stretched along his face. Her eye twitched, but she turned the focus back onto the matter at hand.

'_This may work for us._'

Yoruichi put her paw to her ear, eyes still caught on the fox. It simply tilted it's head, it's tail twitching twice in affirmation before she slid back into the shadows and away into hiding before she got noticed. A barely noticeable twitch made it's way into Yoruichi's cheek, before she turned her attention back at hand.

'Ichigo, I think it's best that we retreat!'

* * *

Poor Jidanbo. It was with a heavy heart and small bout of amusement that she thought of Kukaku's reaction to her friend getting hurt, but he was a big boy and he would heal. It was quite disappointing that they hadn't managed to get through, though the reflection time that came with the walk back to her crap-shack allowed her to come to the conclusion that it would have been much harder to navigate the Seireitei if they just came in through the front door. If they came in through Kukaku's way, then more likely than not they will be separated before they all get killed as a group.  
'_They would have less distance to travel too, master._'  
'Yes, you're always right aren't you my lovely?' she thought back, before slipping back into her shed and curling under her cloak. Having been holed up for several days, this excitement brought on a new sort of joy for the woman.

Plus some exhaustion. Far too much excitement for a lazy fox like herself.

'Nothing sounds better than a nap right now.'

* * *

_Hi everyone! _

_So I got over thirty views in the first 12 hours, which I felt was pretty good! So thank you, guests and members, for taking the time out of your day to read this. :3_

_Every time I read the first chapter I spot some form of typo or mistake. Please, let me know if you find any! The first chapter was written as more of a vent from a personal matter than anything, but I'm interested in seeing where this story can go now that I've published it. Right now I'm just making it up as I go along however, because chapter 1 was really an impromptu writing session. Think of this story as a practice; I'm an English student, so increasing the fluidity between sentences and writing would be good for me. I'm trying out a more laid back style of writing, in third person but kind of not, so let me know if it doesn't work for anyone and I'll try and fit time into rewriting._

_For now though, enjoy! These chapters will probably get longer as I progress through, so keep me updated on your thoughts. I'm still trying to build up the character a bit slower, and as her manner of helping is slightly more covert than crashing through the Western Gate, she really doesn't have too much to do right now. Hence the filler & boring chapters. I think I know when she's going to come charging in though._

_The omission of her name is on purpose, although you may have figured it out by now. :P_


End file.
